Various types of cooling apparatuses for cooling elements have been conventionally proposed.
The semiconductor device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-339239, for example, includes a semiconductor module containing a heat generating element and a cooling jacket holding a refrigerant therein. The refrigerant is an insulating material, and the heat generating element is directly immersed in the refrigerant.
The cooling jacket is provided with a pump for forced circulation of the refrigerant in the cooling jacket, and a heat exchanger for cooling the refrigerant. The heat exchanger for cooling the refrigerant in the cooling jacket is formed such that radiator coolant or a refrigerant for an air conditioner of an automobile circulates therein.
The semiconductor element described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-177529 includes a heat sink for cooling a transistor, wherein the transistor is mounted on the heat sink.
The power converting apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-166604 includes a water passage cover, and a power semiconductor module provided on the water passage cover, wherein a liquid coolant circulates in the water passage cover.
The immersed-type double-sided heat radiating power module described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-57212 includes a power element, a first electrode joined to one surface of the power element, a second electrode joined to the other surface of the power element with a heat sink interposed therebetween, a third electrode joined to the power element through a wire, and a box-like package.
The power element, the first, second, and third electrodes, and the heat sink are housed within the package, and the first, second, and third electrodes are in close contact with an inner surface of the package with a thermally conductive insulating layer interposed therebetween. Moreover, part of the space inside the package other than the part in which the power element is located is charged with a sealant made of a silicone gel, an epoxy resin, or the like.
The cooling apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-283067 includes cooling pipes provided on opposing main surfaces of a semiconductor module.
The stacked-type cooling apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-191527 includes cooling pipes disposed on opposing surfaces of an electronic component.